


Righting Wrongs

by zweltstein7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Harry Potter, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The twins are good though, Time Travel AU, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), harry is the master of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweltstein7/pseuds/zweltstein7
Summary: Twenty years after Voldemort's defeat, Harry comes to learn that his life has been nothing but a lie and everyone he thought he could trust were worse monsters than the Dark Lord he fought so hard to kill. Outraged he uses his magic to travel back in time to the night before he would depart for his first year at Hogwarts.This time round Harry wouldn't let them have their way. He would protect what is his and those who thought they could take that from him would find themselves receiving their just deserts.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 58
Kudos: 231





	Righting Wrongs

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wanted to change things up a little from my other stories since I tend to write up Dumbledore's many mistakes as either signs of senility or as something truly out of his control. In this story, I am not kidding when I say that Dumbledore and the Weasleys are downright evil. They will easily make Umbridge look like a saint. Voldemort will mostly be a pitiful side character since Harry is now armed with foreknowledge and enough power to easily destroy him before he returns. Even Dumbledore will barely be a true threat to Harry, with the story focusing on Harry making sure to have the old man suffer as much as he did.
> 
> Most of the events in the new timeline will be rather tame or simply smutty but there will be flashbacks to the previous timeline that will be considerably more gruesome. If you dislike reading stories involving rape, torture, or other similar concepts, I suggest that you read this story with caution or not at all.

The Master of Death sat upon one of Hogwart's ruined walls. Fires still raged through the sturdier foundations of the ancient castle, eating away the magic seeped into the very stones as fuel to grow larger and larger. At one point in time, the Master of Death had thought of the castle as his home but then he learned the truth. Twenty years had passed since he killed the wizard he believed to be his enemy and he spent that time never even questioning the results of the war he had been born into. It was only when she died that he finally broke down, the weight of every loss he suffered finally succeeding in crushing him to the ground.

He broke his promise he made to her to never call upon the resurrection stone. Standing beside his parents' grave and shrouded by his father's invisibility cloak, he used the elder wand to summon the stone. At that moment, for the first time in his life, he was truly in possession of all three of the Hallows and able to claim his title as Master of Death. The thousand enchantments and potions that dulled his magic and mind were shattered and he realized what they had done to him. What they had taken. Tears that he thought had long run out, streamed down his face as his scream echoed into the sky. The horrors that he had been forced to forget threatened to break him and he fell to his knees. Slowly, the pain and anguish transformed into rage. He spent the night kneeling in the cemetery and allowing his new hatred to feed upon his memories till it resembled a raging inferno. The next day, the world died.

Fitting of his title, he sent death to every corner of the earth till the only one left was him. Billions of people simply perished while those who truly wronged were brought back with his powers in order to be tortured and killed again before repeating the cycle. Their cries of pain not doing anything to settle their debts. The only thing that kept the Master of Death sane was the hope that lay at the end of the path he now walked. 

"It's time."

The Master of Death looked up to the blood red sky and watched as near infinite amounts of mana converged on the magic circle that he had painstakingly drew over the surface of the planet. The intricate lines absorbed the mana before sending it out into the universe. Each time the magic came into contact with something, whether it be an asteroid, planet, star, or dark hole, it would engrave the same circle onto it and continue the process like a virus infecting a host and then using their own cells to replicate. With each new circle, the magic on the Master of Death's planet swelled and condensed to the point that it would have killed anyone lesser than him. He strode through the magical fog until he arrived at a single tree that stood tall and untouched by his rage and the destructive force surrounding it. At one time a woman had sat under its branches, reading a book or looking out at the lake that lay nearby. Now it was to be the focus of the most powerful spell ever cast since the dawn of time. He placed his hand on it and bowed his head before sitting and closing his eyes. 

He waited beneath the branches of the tree until he realized that the magical circles were done with their task. The Master of Death had successfully gathered all of the entire universe's magic into a single place. No less would do for what he had in mind and so he raised the elder wand and began the spell. There were no words to the spell and he doubted that any had ever existed that would be worth attaching to the grand magic. Instead, he focused his intent on a singular purpose and began to imbue it with all the magic he could wield. His magic was being used quicker than ever before but being replaced just as quickly by the mana in the air, creating a visible vortex in the fog.

About halfway through he began to falter. Though the elder wand had no limit to the magic that it could wield, the Master of Death did. The magic flowing into him scorched his skin and caused his body to crumble under the immense pressure only to be restored by that same magic moments later. Despite this, the Master of Death didn't make a sound and continued the spell. This pain was nothing to him and he would bear a thousand times worse pain before allowing himself to fail here. For seven days he withstood the magic of the entire universe flowing through his body and out through his wand. Each day destroying him more and more. By the final day, the magic surrounding him could no longer sustain his crumbling form, but at the same moment that he was about to falter the spell finally completed and rang out as the universe was destroyed.

* * *

Harry Potter woke up from his slumber and took in the sight of his eleven year old body. It was as hideous as he know remembered it to be. No longer were the uncountable scars the Dursleys placed on him hidden behind glamours. They crisscrossed almost every part of his body that wouldn't be visible under his baggy hand me downs and had healed over in a way that showed no proper medical attention had been given to them. He waited for his memories and powers to settle into his younger body while carefully attending to each scar and physical defect that riddled him. The magic soaked into his injuries, knitting broken bones back together and rejuvenating bruised organs. He cast about for the memories that existed before he turned back time and found out that he had arrived late into the night before he was set to leave for Hogwarts. There he would be able to begin his plan to reclaim what was his and destroy everyone who had delighted in taking all of it from him in his previous life.

But his first target would be the Dursleys and he was glad to say that he didn't have to wait to execute this portion of his plan. He slid off of his bed and opened the locked door of his bedroom with a small hand wave. Visiting the room next door, he opened it to see the obese form of his cousin Dudley snoring away. Harry smirked and walked a bit closer. The many charms placed on him were meant to observe everything from his location to physical health so it wouldn't work to place them on an inanimate object. The lack of any life signs would instantly alert the twinkly-eyed bastard and Harry didn't want to kill the man just yet, he still had much more suffering to do before then. Focusing, he peeled the shell of magic off of himself and layered it onto the sleeping boy. 

With that done with, Harry went downstairs and gathered the few belongings that he possessed before striding out the door. He only looked back when he reached the edge of the property and passed the ward his mother's protection generated over the house. He whispered a small apology to his mother before outstretching his hand and injecting his magic into the ward. It wove itself into the existing ward lines, perverting the intent and changing the formidable defenses into a formidable prison. From now on, the wards would still act to protect the Dursleys from any outside interference; it would continue to follow them, bound to their blood, but it would work solely to bring them misfortune and every night, within their nightmares, they would be forced to relive every punishment they dealt to Harry. He turned around and continued to walk away from Number Four Privet Drive, only pausing to smile when he heard the unmistakable sound of the Dursleys' screams echoing down the street as their torment began.

When he was a good ways away, he held out his hand. If any muggles had been awoken by the Dursleys' screams and looked outside at that moment, they would have seen a dark blue, three decker bus, appear around the corner in a blur. Harry watched the Knight Bus's conductor step out to deliver his usual greeting and ask where Harry wanted to go. Harry stepped aboard and handed the conductor the required fee for transport to the Leaky cauldron. When he arrived, he paid the hunchbacked innkeeper for a room and fell asleep. 

He got up before the sunrise, a habit learned from the Dursleys that he still hadn't managed to break in the past, and was startled to find Hedwig perched on one of the chairs within his cheap room, and glaring at him as if his sudden relocation was a personal insult to the beautiful avian. Harry just sat there for a moment, choking back tears as he looked at his childhood familiar. Hedwig seemed to sense his unusual state of mind and chirped out a few small sounds before gliding over to Harry's shoulder and butting against his head in a comforting manner. Harry may have memories of Hedwig spanning his teenage years but in this timeline, he had only met her three weeks prior. The fact that she was still so in tune with her owner's emotions was a sure sign of the magical bond they shared as wizard and familiar.

After an hour or so of spending time with the one of many people who were taken from him before their time, he summoned his invisibility cloak using the connection of his bloodline and donned it. At this point in time, the stone was still plagued by Voldemort's horcrux and the elder wand was in the possession of the twinkly-eyed bastard so he decided to refrain from collecting them immediately. He was already the Master of Death and nothing could remove that title from his soul so there was no dire need to reclaim the other hallows. Most of the people he wished to meet were no longer dead and he was already powerful enough to accomplish what he needed without the wand. On the other hand, his father's cloak had been with him most of his previous life and in the present situation, many times more useful. 

He used his magic to make the cloak visible and changed it to look more normal rather than the star filled midnight robes they were. It was a trick that he learned in his later years when he decided to research the history of the fantastic objects. Appearing to be dressed in a nice grey shirt and black pants, he gathered his things before using elf magic to pop near King's Cross Station. Elf magic could ultimately be seen as a different way of manipulating a wizards magic so it was easy enough for Harry to use with a little practice, as well as much more comfortable than normal apparition. It then only took a short walk before he was face to face with the wall between stations nine and ten.

It had been rather anticlimactic when Harry walked onto platform 9 3/4, only to realize that he was one of the first people to arrive. The only others present were what looked to be several of the prefects and the odd family or two. He loaded himself onto the bright red train, hiding his disappointment and impatience to meet his friends again. About half past nine, the station started to get crowded as students and their families arrived. Many floo traveled in while others appeared from the King's Cross entrance. He saw many of the students who died in the battle of Hogwarts arrive and board the train and some others that had ended up as Death Eaters. 

Seeing Draco Malfoy appear was confusing for Harry. They had no small amount of shared hatred during their school days but Draco hadn't done anything too terrible in the grand scheme of things. After the war was over, Draco simply withdrew a modest sum of money from the Malfoy vault before leaving for America, leaving the rest to the restoration effort. Harry later found out that he had settled down and had a daughter who would have been about seven when he destroyed everything. He decided to be a tad more tolerant towards his antics and attempt to get him away from Lucius but that would all come later. 

He smiled when he noticed Neville had arrived with his gran and cast a light compulsion charm on his toad Trevor to make his way to Harry's compartment sometime after they departed. Neville had grown much more confident after becoming Hogwart's herbology teacher and Harry would often chat with him during his visits to the school. They both regretted that they hadn't had the chance to grow up as brothers, as was their parents intentions, and eventually became close friends. When Harry broke through the enchantments placed on him, he realized that Neville had suffered almost as much under the hands of their so called allies, for being the other candidate of the prophecy. When he told all of what he knew to the older Neville, he had been horrified and quickly agreed to Harry's plan.

And finally, Hermione appeared. Her signature bushy hair bouncing around her face as she turned left in right to take in the entire station and train. Two kind looking muggles followed behind her, smiling fondly at the young witch's antics. She would constantly alternate between dragging her parents forward and turning around to tell them some piece of information that she had read in her schoolbooks. It was undeniably her, but Harry was struck by the pure childlike excitement she was exuding. Ever since the incident with the troll, Hermione had been the most serious of the golden trio and even if she occasionally let loose, those were special occasions. All too soon, Hermione had hugged her parents goodbye and boarded the train, exiting Harry's sight. Only the reminder that she had no knowledge of who Harry was, kept him from trying to find her on the train and sweep her into a hug. He sighed and waited now for the clock to strike closer to eleven. 

Five minutes before the hour, the group of red-headed weasels appeared. They jumped a bit when a lightbulb near the entrance sparked and burnt out as they passed but made their way quickly onto the train while the Weasley matriarch looked around in apparent confusion. She had obviously been expecting a lost Harry Potter to ask her for directions after performing her little play outside the platform. It was a small thing, but even that small victory over Dumbledore's machinations brought a smile to Harry's face. As far as he was aware, the only two redeemable Weasleys were the twins, Fred and George, as well as their brother Charlie, while the rest were in the top twenty of people he would be damning to Hell within the next few years. The Weasley children finished boarding just seconds before the clock chimed and the Hogwarts Express departed. 


End file.
